Son nom était Rouge
by SatelliteMade
Summary: Une rencontre pas comme les autres. Le roi des pirates avait tout, sauf l'amour. Il la trouva, cependant comment allait-elle réagir en voyant cet homme qui sans le savoir, lui donnerait le cadeau le plus beau du monde... OS


**Rouge, c'était son nom.**

**Ce jour-là, Gold Roger venait tout juste de faire escale sur une de ses nombreuses îles de South Blue. Son nom ; Baterilla. Il arborait un sourire insolent ainsi qu'une longue cape pourpre qui lui donnait une allure noble. Déambulant dans l'une des arcades principales de la ville, le capitaine remarqua bientôt que les habitants le regardait de travers, craignant et le reconnaissant tout juste... "Sans doute à cause des affiches." pensait-il en riant mentalement. En effet, il venait tout juste d'obtenir le titre que tout pirates convoitaient. Le titre qui désormais le qualifiait. Son nom n'avait d'importance que pour Ce titre... Et à sa grande joie, on ne le connaissait plus que par le nom de Gold D Roger.**

**C'était un jour comme un autre sur l'île de Baterilla. Portgas D Rouge sortait tout juste de sa maison sur la falaise bien à l'écart du village. Un panier en main, elle faisait son habituel marché. Personne n'était insensible à son charme. Elle était pour ainsi dire la femme la plus belle et la plus indomptable de l'île, têtue dans ses actes mais surtout exigeante.**

**C'était sans doute cela qui avait attiré le plus le regard du roi des pirates. De sa vie, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux femmes, aux belles femmes. Rouge était à l'étalage d'un marchand de fruits, regardant si quelque chose l'intéressait Elle saisit une pastèque d'elle fourra directement dans son panier d'osier. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Gold s'approcha d'elle puis saisit une pomme couleur rouge passion. Ne faisant pas attention à ce dernier, Rouge quitta l'étalage après avoir payé son fruit. Gold allait lui parler.**

_" Madem... "_

**Trop tard. Elle était déjà partit. Commença alors une joute pour attirer son attention. Gold avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que les belles prunelles de Rouge se posent sur lui, elle avait l'air toujours aussi indifférente à son charme royal. Cependant celui-ci n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Rouge termina très vite ses courses. Une chose choqua alors quelque peu Roger ; durant toute cette journée à la suivre, elle n'avait pas prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot, même pour remercier les commerçants. Elle était murée dans son silence, renforçant ainsi cette image d'éternelle femme indomptable.**

**Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle décida de rentrer une bonne fois pour toute chez elle. Elle n'y trouva personne comme à son habitude. C'était sa falaise, là où elle se sentait le mieux et surtout, là où personne ne venait la déranger... Jusqu'à ce jour-là. Rouge entendait des pas derrière elle. Des pas qu'elle connaissait puisqu'il s'agissait de l'original qui la suivait depuis la ville. Elle n'osa même pas un regard derrière elle, ce n'était pas de la peur ou quelque chose comme cela, juste de l'indifférence. Rouge savait se défendre.**

**Elle entra finalement dans sa maison puis referma directement la porte derrière elle. Les pas derrière elle s'arrêtèrent alors net et Rouge posa son panier sur sa table, l'un des rares mobiliers présent dans sa petite maison. Soudain, la jeune femme entendit deux coups sur le porte, on frappait ; il frappait. Son regard marron se posa alors sur la dite-porte. Elle prit un bâton qui lui servait au cas où des pirates arrivaient chez elle puis le dissimula dans son dos. Ouvrant lentement la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une pomme. Une simple pomme d'un rouge flamboyant tenue par le pirate aux cheveux bruns.**

_" Mademoiselle, dit-il en souriant. Je crois que vous avez oublié ça._

_- Elle n'est pas à moi. Au revoir. "_

**Puis aussitôt dit, Rouge referma la porte derrière elle. A cet instant précis, comment Portgas D Rouge aurait-elle pu savoir que le pirate qu'elle avait mis à la porte n'était autre que le roi des pirates ? Pire encore, aurait-elle soupçonné que cet homme au sourire insolent et persévérant bien qu'enfantin lui donnerait son bien le plus précieux ?**


End file.
